


Bittersweet

by Deniera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Drabble, Friendship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romance if you squint, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/pseuds/Deniera
Summary: [inspired by ffxv fanart]Good friends make fun of each other.Good friends piss each other off.Good friends will always be there for you.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> This beautiful picture from bev-nap was my inspiration for this. Check the original piece out [here](http://bev-nap.tumblr.com/post/159700776105/3)! (Permission to use was granted by the artist)
> 
>  

 

“Iggy,” Prompto said quietly, “there’s… a little dirt on your glasses.”

Ignis huffed and reached for them. He wouldn’t know. Since Altissia he rarely did.

“Where?” he asked, hand hovering over the sturdy frame. There wasn’t a point in keeping his glasses filigree and elegant anymore. Now they served the purpose of protecting the sensitive flesh around his eyes - and other people from the shock of his scarred face.

“Uhm, it’s a little.” Prompto’s voice was soft. Intimate. As if he helping Ignis was a secret between the two of them. “A little to the side. On the left glass.”

Ignis let his fingertips ghost over it. He felt nothing.

He exhaled, licking his lips, and then went still. Prompto didn’t move next to him, and the wind surrounding them only carried the sounds of some far away trees swaying with the breeze.

They were alone.

Smiling, Ignis turned to Prompto.

“Please, would you be so kind?” he asked and bowed his head.

He heard a soft exhale and then gentle fingers were prying his glasses from his face.

Ignis slipped his hand around Prompto, letting it rest on his waist and using his body as guidance for his face. Resting his forehead on Prompto’s hair, he let himself relax, the vibrations Prompto created by moving his hands travelling through him.

“Done,” Prompto whispered. His voice was tight and he swallowed.

Ignis hugged him closer. “Now,” he said, “can you still see all the way to Altissia with them?”

Prompto choked out a sound that was something like a sob and a laugh at the same time. “Nah,” he said, words quivering despite the smile Ignis could hear, “they’re not any good. Too dark.”

“Then you better return them,” Ignis said, amused, “as you clearly have no appreciation for them.”

Prompto laughed and slipped the glasses back on Ignis’ face.

 

 


End file.
